(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a load current compensated voltage sampling circuit, wherein the sampling voltage is compensated by utilizing different load current values of the detected sample as parameters for transforming into an intended display target value.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
All AC or DC power sources have internal impedance. Therefore the measured end voltages at no-load, low load, heavy load and overload conditions vary by the load current and internal impedance so that it is very difficult to detect the average value in frequent load changes.
The present invention relates to a load current compensated voltage sampling circuit, wherein different load current values of a detected sample are used as parameters to compensate the sampling AC or DC voltage at no-load, low load, heavy load and overload conditions for transforming into an intended display target value.